3 seconds
by RoboticSyndrome
Summary: After Harper passes away due to a car crash, Alex looses herself...Will Justin be able to bring her back?And when he does what will happen? Will there secret relationship be reveled! I suck at summaries so...i hope its better then it sounds
1. Chapter 1

**Congratulate me this is my first fanfiction! I don't own Wizards of Waverly Place (if I did I wouldn't be here)…Except the plot and one or two characters. **

**3 seconds **

"Alex, I don't feel right about this," Harper announced, every word consumed by worry as she followed Alex down the hall.

"Relax, Harper," Alex said as she kept look out.

Harper bit her bottom lip with uneasiness, "Alex I've never actually cut class before."

"Shocker."

"No seriously Alex, I don't want to do this," Harper croaked turning away before Alex stopped her.

"Oh come on, it's the same video every year! Just some condom talking about the 'hazards of sex,'" Alex pointed out.

Every year, they were forced to sit through a two hour video explaining "safe sex" and the importance of living a "drug free life." All topics presented by Carl the Condom and Bob the Rainbow…Over the year the number of attending students had decreased, so the teachers didn't really care if students came or not. Then again who could blame them, who wants to be taught about sex from a talking animated condom!

"Hey I've learned a lot from Carl the Condom! Besides, I really need to review now that I have a boyfriend," she let out a squeal at the word boyfriend.

"I doubt Zeke would make a move on you…I'm pretty sure he still thinks babies come from the stork."

"Oh no, he's taken Biology," Harper said, knocking her out of her dream world, as Alex tugged on her sleeve until they reached the student parking lot.

"NO ALEX! NO! THAT'S JUSTIN'S CAR!" Harper shouted, before Alex shushed her.

"Can you talk any louder? I don't think they heard you in Russia," Alex hissed.

To reward their honors son, Jerry and Theresa had decided to buy Justin a car as an early graduation present. Maybe the car wasn't necessarily new (Jerry refused to buy a new car), but it was acceptable… "Cherry red with leather seats and an engine that purrs like a cat," Justin would gloat to anyone who even passed a 10 cm distance from his car, which drove Alex crazy.

"Nobody cares Justin," Alex would grunt as he parked the car. It was one of the rules; Justin had to drive Alex and Max to school and back or else no car. And he obeyed that rule, like it was engraved in stone.

"Oh Alejandra," Justin would say knowing she hated her real name, "Your just jealous because mom and dad said no."

She had begged and pleaded, but her parents had refused with their usual reasons: irresponsible, immature, no good grades…etc.

"And didn't you even say so yourself, Justin loves his car!" Harper said chocking on her every word, as her body trembled in the cool August wind.

"Justin would marry his car if he could," she said searching for something in her messenger bag.

"Then why are we here!"

"Because I'm tired of him rubbing it in that he has a 'red hot-!'"

"You mean cherry red," Harper corrected.

"Whatever!"

"Then why don't you just scratch-!" Harper suggested gnawing on the inside of her cheek.

"Nah he'll be expecting that…He's been stocking on car paint since day one," she explained continuing to rummage inside her bag, "and besides we need his car to go to the mall…"

"The mall?"

"Oh found it!" Alex announced pulling a shinny silver key attached to Justin's student id.

"Where did you get that," Harper asked raising an eyebrow, as Alex opened the car door.

"From Justin," she said slipping into the driver's seat.

"How…?"

"Are we going to play 20 questions or are you getting in?"

Right and wrong tugged on Harper's shoulders. Days seemed to have passed, until she finally slipped into the passenger's seat, her face white as egg shells.

"I'm only doing this because you need someone responsible so you don't ruin Justin's car over the limit."

"Ok, whatever makes you sleep at night," Alex said rolling her eyes, putting the key into the ignition.

"Alex?" Harper asked once they were out of the school.

'Yeah," she said her eyes concentrating on the road.

"Do you have a driver's license?" she asked her face returning pale.

"Do you really need a license to tell you, you know how to drive?"

**Review! **


	2. Chapter 2

**I know its been awhile since I last even been on fanfiction. I want to say I've been busy or that shit has happened but then I'd be lying...I just have been incredibly lazy to do homework and then go write. Laziness is my greatest enemy. So anyways, I wrote the next chapter in the morning and I'm not 100% pleased with it (I'm not even 5% pleased) but I've decided to leave it as it is because I am too lazy to write again. I know it starts of way too slow but give it time, my fellow readers I am doing the best I can. And ohh I want to thank the people who commented and added my story (or whatever it is) it means a lot to me, and I'm sorry, again that it took me for-ever to continue without further a due here it is chapter number 2. **

**I do not own Wizards of Waverly Place.

* * *

**

**3 Seconds **

"How is she?" a small voice crocked in the darkness.

"Fi-" another said before reconsidering a different choice of words, "Better then before"

"Oh" it replied, unknowing of what else to say it fell back into silence.

It was abnormal when the voices spoke. Even strange, at times. And when they did speak, it was small meek comments over the weather, news, and occasionally sports.

Nothing more.

They tried their best tow steer clear form the topic of the 'the girl', whoever she was. But whenever she was mentioned it was followed by crying and loud sniffles. So the topic of her was always left untouched.

Alex enjoyed to hear the voices, it soothed her. She loved the feeling of blending into the walls, it made her feel like a spy. "Secret Agent Alex Russo", she would tell herself when the voices conversed. She loved it.

But the silence, oh the silence.

It drove her mad. Even insane at times.

Silence was her enemy. It chocked her with its hands until she was gasping for air, her fingers clawing on surfaces trying to break free. It teased her with its blade until she was in tears, begging for the blade to cut open her paper skin.

It lived on her misery.

She seeked escape from Silence. She seeked freedom from the black abyss she called hell. But she never found it. Her eyes were stitched closed and her whole body was tied down, paralyzed, by outmost fear.

The crying began...as usual. And as it did thin fingers began to crease her hand, they danced against her cold flesh, until it squeezed her hand.

And at the squeeze the her eyes peeled open, they fluttered like butterfly wings, adjusting to the light, until she was able to see the holder of her hand

The holder, wasn't just one person, but two. And the minute they were noticed they pulled her into an embrace.

"Mija! Ahi Dios Mio! Ahi Dios! (Daughter! oh my God! oh God!)"[[**author's note: Yes it sounds stupid in English,but trust me in Spanish it makes sense.**]]

"Alex your-!"

Each of their words were muttered and chocked by joyful tears.

Alex on the other hand remained stiff as a log, confusion written all over her face.

"Mom? Dad?" she said getting use to the sound of her own voice.

"Yes mija," her mother said as she wiped tears from her blood red eyes.

"What's going on?"

At the question, both her parents became mute.

"Honey," her father hadn't called her 'honey' in years, "I'm going to go pick up Max from a friends house. I'm sure he wants to see you."

He kissed her forehead and with that he left the room before she could even say another word. And with that, she turned to her mom.

"I-I-I" Theresa stuttered looking for words, "I'm I'm going to tell the doctor your finally awake"

And with that she left the room.

"Justin,"she said looking at her brother who lay asleep in an armchair.

"Justin," she cried, " You're not fooling anyone! I know you're awake"

Justin's eyes opened and managed a smile.

"Look who's awake," he sang as he adjusted himself in the armchair.

"She ignored this and just glared. Her brown eyes shooting daggers, he wiggled slightly in his seat until he ran for the door.

"Justin sit," she commanded.

Caught, Justin's head bowed in disappointment as he sat on the foot of her bed.

"What do you want to know?" he asked staring down at his feet, trying not to look until her eyes knowing he would give up the fight if he did.

"What happened?"

He took a deep breath, trying to find the right words. Well she was going to find out one way or another, he told himself, why not now?

"You took my car..." he started, slowly looking up at her face. She wore the same look she had when they we're kids and their mom would read them bedtime stories before heading off to bed. He shook the thought away, the feeling was returning, he was getting side tracked.

She nodded, that part was clear to her.

"And you were on your way out of the mall," he looked up at her face again that look he knew was replaced by a hard rock stare, "And the light flashed green, it was your turn, but another car passed the red light-"

Alex closed her eyes, her hands beginning to quake. Justin never had seen his sister that way, he reached a hand out, but she slapped it down.

The look in her eye looked determined before she started to untangle herself from the cables and plugs that connected her to fancy hospital gadgets.

"What the hell are you doing!" Justin demanded as he hopped to his feet quickly rushing to her side of the bed trying to put her back in bed, but this was unfortunately Alex.

"What does it look like! Now let go of me!" she said struggling to break free from Justin's grasp, she was weaker then usual.

"Get back into bed Alex!" he never would have guessed he would be saying those words before.

"No!" she cried before bitting Justin's finger.

"AHH!" Justin cried, sucking on his now injured finger, leaving Alex to get out of bed and a clean get away.

"Alex Wait!" he yelled the minute her hand touched the door knob, stopping her in her tracks, "Where are you going?"

"I need to see Harper," she said as she started at the drab brown door.

"You can't!"

"And why can't I Justin?" finally turning to her brother.

"Alex you've been asleep for a 3 weeks now," he said grabbing her attention, "You had a concussion and a few bruises and a broken nose"

"Your point," she said tapping her foot.

"Alex," there was no more beating around the bush, " Harper's dead."

**

* * *

Review? **


End file.
